Pipes, Flames, and Messed up little songfics
by LightIsTheKey14
Summary: Fallow the Hetalia characters as they go on various adventures, with song! this contains NO yaoi and stuff, these are just good, sweet stories. R&R peoples! Disclaimer: I own nothing!
1. 1: Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Well, hi there! This story is just a cool little thing I randomly came up with. It's basically, just little song-fics for Hetalia, so, go on, read it. You know you want too.

()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

We all walked out of the meeting clearly frazzled. Why could no one ever get along?

_I walk a lonely road  
>The only one that I have ever known<em>

When I say that, I'm not really including myself. I am mainly alone. People are for some reason, always scared of me, when it's not me scaring them off, it's Belarus!

_Don't know where it goes  
>But It's home to me and I walk alone<em>

By now, I've gotten used to it. I always have myself, I guess...

I walk this empty street  
>On the Boulevard of broken dreams<p>

How am I so feared, and great, and still have no friends? Maybe that's the problem, i'm too feared. Well, I can't help who I am. For now, all I can do is linger, and daydream.

_Where the city sleeps  
>And I'm the only one and I walk alone<em>

I guess it suits. The scary one being alone. Well, I never asked to be the scary one! I can't help my past, as bad as it may be! Maybe I could, but it's too late now. Now I have to be the loner. _  
>I walk alone<br>I walk alone  
>I walk alone<br>I walk a...  
><em>

I still have my shadow, and my sisters. I think I would pick my shadow over them though.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
>My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating<em>

I can't be alone forever. No one can be alone forever! What if I go crazy? The darkness consumes me and, and...

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
>'Till then I walk alone<em>

No, I won't go crazy. Any crazier, that is. I think I've already lost some of my mind to the wars...

Ah-ah Ah-ah Ah-ah Aaah-ah  
>Ah-ah Ah-ah Ah-ah<p>

Well, now to go home. Home to the big empty house I stay in. It's not a comforting as you would think.

_I'm walking down the line  
>That divides me somewhere in my mind<em>

I can't dwell on things too long. That never ends well.

_On the border line of the edge  
>And where I walk alone<br>_

If I am one thing, I am sad. I am a sad excuse for a person. How did I mess things up? I've tried to be nice, I really have! I just, I wish someone would tell me what I did wrong...

_Read between the lines  
>What's messed up and everything's all right<em>

There's no way I could figure it out on my own. I've looked through just about everything. Maybe I'm just not suppose to have friends.

_Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
>And I walk alone<em>

Does anyone else ever feel like their not here, or is it just me? I mean, people ecnologe my being, unlike that one blond guy. What's his name? Who knows? 

I walk alone  
>I walk alone<br>I walk alone  
>I walk a...<p>

It's not that bad, I guess. I'll most likely always have myself! That's something, right?

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
>My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating<em>

Who am I kidding? I have nothing! Well, I have land, a strong country, but nothing that matters. Truly matters.

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
>'Till then I walk alone<em>

I'll just drink this out. That always works! 

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Aaah-Ah  
>Ah-Ah Ah-Ah<p>

Why isn't this working? Crap! I've killed too many brain cells to get forget this!

I walk alone  
>I walk a...<p>

"Mr. Russia? Are you okay?"

_I walk this empty street  
>On the Boulevard of broken dreams<em>

Who was that? Better yet, why would they bother with me?

_Where the city sleeps  
>And I'm the only one and I walk a...<br>_

Oh, just one of the Baltic's. They must have heard me fall. I must have fell, that's the only explanation of why I'm on the floor.

_My shadow's only one that walks beside me  
>My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating<em>

Even if they're not my friends, at least I'll always have the Baltic's.

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
>'Till then I walk alone <em>

Not out of friendship, but of pure fear.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

so, what did you think? ya like? I hope you did because that took me forever to write. By the way this song was Boulevard of Broken Dreams, by Green Day. I do not own the song, or Hetalia. Please review peoples! oh please! if you do i will give you victual cookies!


	2. 2: If Today was your Last Day

"Italy, listen to me, if we get to live in war, praise it. Not everyone get's a second chance." Germany said sternly. I had no idea how to reply to that. 'not everyone get's a second chance'. Those words rang through my head all through training.

_My best friend gave me the best advice  
>He said each day's a gift and not a given right<em>

Germany was content that I would learn to fight. He said I needed to be strong, mentally, and physically.

_Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind  
>And try to take the path less traveled by<em>

He said that the life of a warrior is ofter short, so always live life proudly. Do nothing to regret.

_That first step you take is the longest stride  
><em>

That just made me wonder, 'why fight if you know you will loose?'

_If today was your last day  
>And tomorrow was too late<em>

"hey'a Germany?"

"Vat Italy?"

"what if you'a knew you weren't going to'a make it."

"um, I don't know vat you mean."

"if you knew, for'a sure, that you would die in battle, and even though'a you knew you still had to fight."

"don't sink about that Italy. Keep looking forward."

_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
>Would you live each moment like your last?<em>

So we trained as usual for the rest of the day, but I couldn't get that thought out of my mind.

_Leave old pictures in the past  
>Donate every dime you have?<br>If today was your last day_

"Germany?"

Now we where done with training, and we where eating dinner.

"Vat?"

"what'a would you do?"

"vhy are you still on this?"

"I just want'a to know!"__

_Against the grain should be a way of life  
>What's worth the prize is always worth the fight<br>Every second counts 'cause there's no second try_

Even though I kept asking, Germany was just as consistent with ignoring me. What was so wrong with my question?

_So live like you'll never live it twice  
>Don't take the free ride in your own life<em>

I saw a flash of red from the back of the fort.

"Hey Germany?"

"Italy! No more with that stupid question!"

"did you'a see that?"

"see vat?"__

_If today was your last day  
>And tomorrow was too late<br>Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

The fort burst into flames before we could think. As we tried to escape, we found the door jammed. Neither of us could knock it down. We began to search for a second exit.

_Would you live each moment like your last?  
>Leave old pictures in the past<em>

We sat, realizing that there was no escape.

"Germany?"

"yes Italy?"

"so, what would you'a do?"

"vell" he paused " I would visit old friends, and spend time with new friends. I would be, afraid, but then I would go on, and fight, and fight well."

A grin spread across his face. "Vat would you do?"

_Donate every dime you have?  
>Would you call old friends you never see?<br>Reminisce old memories  
>Would you forgive your enemies?<br>Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?_

That was a hard question.

"I would, um," I began to cough. "I would, spend as much time with my friends and family as possible, and probably try to avoid-" more coughing fallowed. "dying. Oh, and I would kick my brothers, all of them!"

_Swear up and down to God above  
>That you finally fall in love<br>If today was your last day_

Germany smiled, and began coughing too. We tried to get closer to the floor, as to get out of the smoke's way.__

_If today was your last day  
>Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?<em>

"I never had a girlfriend..." Germany mumbled.

"I'm sorry buddy!"

_You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars  
>Regardless of who you are<br>So do whatever it takes  
>'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life<em>

My eyes started to loose their focus. I knew it would be over soon. This was just a terrible way to go.

_Let nothin' stand in your way  
>Cause the hands of time are never on your side<em>

Then the best thing happened! The door fell down, and Japan burst in, and dragged Germany and I out of the flames! The timing couldn't have been any better!__

_If today was your last day  
>And tomorrow was too late<br>Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

He laid us down outside of the fort.

"what happened?"

"Fire..." I mumbled, still coughing.

"I can see that..."

__

_Would you live each moment like your last?  
>Leave old pictures in the past<em>

It was just like Germany had said earlier! Praise if you survive, because not everyone is so lucky! I understand that now, and I think he understands my question too.

_Donate every dime you have?  
>Would you call old friends you never see?<br>Reminisce old memories  
>Would you forgive your enemies?<em>

In the days that followed, Germany seemed to be happier. I think he now saw the true worth of life, even though he was the one that showed me.

_Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?  
>Swear up and down to God above<br>That you finally fall in love_

"hey Germany?"

"Vat is it Italy?"

"How do you'a know when it's your time?"

"I don't think you do."

"I don't want it'a to be my time."

"Neither do I."

_If today was your last day _


End file.
